Grace
by Lost Flame
Summary: Syuusuke was never good at understanding the concept of personal space but even for his Yuuta thought this was going too far. YuutaSyuusuke Fujicest.


Disclaimer: I don't see why this is honestly necessary. I don't own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters. If I did you would be watching this animated rather than reading it on a website for fiction written by FANS.

Warning: Just incase you didn't read the summary for this story (which is very stupid of you by the way) this story contains homosexual incest. If you don't like, do read. If you flame, you will just be thought a moron and my stats will show an extra review, either way you lose.

* * *

Grace

"Itadakimasu!" the entire Fuji family said in unity, thanking everyone who contributed to the meal for their efforts. It had been a while since Yuuta had been home, having been kept busy between tests and tennis. The feast that was laid out on the table showed their excitement at seeming him home again.

Despite the fact that Yuuta was the guest of honour it was Yumiko who seemed to be dominating the conversation. As the children had been setting the table earlier, Syuusuke had made the deadly mistake of mentioning Yumiko's love life. Though, as Yuuta shout a murderous glare at his idiotic brother, the sweet smile on Syuusuke's face made him doubt the 'mistake' aspect.

Since the incident, however, Yumiko had yet to cease talking about her new boyfriend, Jean-Paul. Yuuta was only half paying attention to how wonderful this 'perfect' French man was as he munched greedily on the Pumpkin Curry that had been made especially for him.

It was only upon feeling a gentle hand on his thigh that he completely turned his attention away from his 'face-stuffing,' as Inui had once so eloquently phrased his eating habits(1). Bowl still held at chest level and chopsticks poised, he looked over suspiciously at his brother sitting next to him. He cocked a slender eyebrow at the tennis tensai, who by all outward appearance seemed to be engrossed in what their sister was saying.

But while his eyes never strayed from the energetic speaker, Syuusuke's hand start to make its way over Yuuta's thigh, rubbing suggestively as it massaged the toned leg through the loose pants. The result being Yuuta's jaw dropping almost comically as his mind tried desperately to comprehend what was happening.

"I know," Yumiko said happy, misinterpreting her brother's action. "I was surprised too."

Yuuta made no effort to correct this error as he glared daggers at Syuusuke. His brother was never good at understanding boundaries or personal space but even for him this was ridiculous. It was only when his brother unzipped his pant that he finally got fed up with the joke. "Aniki," he exclaimed suddenly but was interrupted from further protest by his mother.

"Yuuta, don't interrupt your sister when she is telling a story," Yoshiko reprimanded him. He wanted so badly to argue but knew that this was a matter their mother had always been firm on.

"Yes," Syuusuke's sickeningly cheery voice back up their mother's command. "Please continue Anee, what happened next?" Yumiko never looked happier as she continue her current story with renewed vigour.

The gnawing on his lower lip had originally been Yuuta's attempt at preventing himself from all out yelling at the smiling boy beside him. It was put to another use, however, as Yuuta bit down hard to suppress a gasp of surprise when the before-mentioned boy reached into Yuuta's pants to take hold of the pulsing flesh they confided.

'This wasn't happening,' Yuuta tried to convince himself as he felt his brother's hand begin to move. 'This definitely wasn't happening,' Yuuta repeated as he felt himself grow hard under the tensai's fingers. Yet despite his convictions the fingers were not going away.

Distantly the younger Fuji could hear his tormentor ask another question to help encourage the eldest child's story. His voice was calm and composed, which both infuriated and confused Yuuta. It was hard to concentrate on anything too intently though, because he was having to put so much effort into keeping his breathing as normal as possible.

'This couldn't be really happening," Yuuta rationalized, "His brother wasn't jerking him off at the dinner table, he certainly wasn't doing it in front of the whole family, and there was positively no way in hell he was enjoying it.'

Trying to remain in as much control as possible he opened his mouth again in a second attempt to yell at the pervert. Syuusuke seemed to anticipate this though as he skilfully rubbed his thumb over the top of the erect penis forcing Yuuta to immediately bite down on his tongue to silence a moan. A moan that was so close to revealing a seriously embarrassing situation.

Putting down his bowl and chopsticks his hand reached under the table to grab his brother's wrist. His intent had been to put an end to Syuusuke's actions but his determination wavered as the hand squeezed gently around the base and sweet fingers danced along the painfully hard organ.

The logical side told him to restrain his brother's movements immediately, as things were already out of control. But the teenage part of him, the part being consumed by hormones, told Yuuta nothing expect how amazing this felt. Reminding him that he never felt this good masturbating.

Biting down hard on his bottom lip, Yuuta squeezed his brother wrist hard as he came all over himself and Syuusuke's hand. Exhausted he leaned back in his chair, slowly allowing the euphoria to subside and the voices of his family return. Tucking his member back into his pant, he looked again at his brother, making eye contact for the first time. On the tensai's lips dances a genuinely sweet smile, as he seemed to enjoy watching whatever expression Yuuta was wearing. Yuuta faintly thought that the smile Syuusuke wore at the moment was nice, no like the one for everyone else. This was a smile only for Yuuta.

"Now Yuuta, was there something you had wanted to say?" Yumiko's story has apparently come to a close and the entire family was not looking at him.

Casting another quick glace at Syuusuke, Yuuta was shocked and disappointed to see that the sweet smile from a moment again was gone, replaced with a mischievous grin. A grin that seemed to dare the younger brother to tell the family what had just transpired. "N-Nothing," the embarrassed boy stuttered. It wasn't like he was about to come out to his parent that their eldest son had just jerked him off under the table and that he had LIKED it, very much in fact.

"Daijobu ka itoto-chan." Yumiko asked slightly concerned, "You look flushed. Are you feeling sick?"

Sick? Maybe, but Yuuta doubted in the same way that his sister intended the word. Then again to get turned on by one's own brother must be an illness or at the very least a symptom of something. "Iie, iie daijobu," Yuuta reassured his family. "I think I just ate to quickly."

The dismissal was generally accepted as everyone went back to finishing the dinner while conversation shifted to their father's work and mother's friends. Yuuta also returned to eating his food, though it was slower this time. He couldn't stop feeling awkward knowing that he had cum was drying on his shirt.

When their mother suggested they resign to the living room Yuuta felt his heart race. There was no way he could stand without everyone noticing. "You guys go. Me and Yuuta will take care of the dishes," Syuusuke offered as he took the plates their mother had collected. Yuuta signed as he both cursed and praised the tensai.

"I can't believe you," Yuuta hissed as soon as the family was out of ear shot. "What was that all about?" Despite himself, Yuuta stood and helped take two dishes to the sink, ignoring the cum on his shirt since the only one present was the cause of it to begin with.

"What are you talking about?" Syuusuke asked with his usual smile in place as he went about washing the dishes. Yuuta was positive that he preferred the smile he glimpsed earlier, or had that sweet smile just been his imagination.

Yuuta, used to his brother's infuriating mannerisms, continue unfazed. "Don't you think that joke went a little too far."

"Joke?" Syuusuke asked, seeming genially confused. Yuuta was slightly startled by this as he dried the dish Syuusuke had handed him. "I would never joke over something like that." He said sincerely as he laid down the dish he was cleaning and turned to give Yuuta his full attention.

"But I'm your **brother**." Too unnerved to look at his brother Yuuta just continued to dry the dish he held, even though it was long past cleared of all water.

"Exactly." Fuji said, taking the dish out of Yuuta's hands and setting it on the counter. "That is why I love you more than anyone else ever has." Yuuta felt himself pressed against the countertop. "Don't you love me, Yuuta?"

While Yuuta's blush told Syuusuke his answer the younger boy seemed hesitant to say anything aloud. "We're b-brothers," he stuttered as Syuusuke pinned his hand down on the slightly moist surface behind him and started to suckle his neck. "We…We…" the part of him that wanted to argue the matter was slowly losing even his internal fight. "We can't do this."

"No," Syuusuke corrected, "we **can **do this." He empathized what 'this' was by kissing his younger brother passionately. "What he can't do," he continued, breathing heavily, "is get caught."

Yuuta looked up at the imp whose body was pressed firmly against his. The rational side of Yuuta wanted to argue his brother's logic, wanted to explain why that wasn't a sensible solution, but what he wanted even more was Syuusuke himself.

Yuuta nodded, knowing even as he did so that he was making a deal with the devil himself. Yet as crazy as it sounded Yuuta loved this devil. As twisted and wrong as it was, Yuuta loved his brother.

* * *

(1): You have to love Aoyama Souta (1st generation Inui in Tenimyu). That line was in reference to something Inui said in the backstage for More that Limit. If you have never seen Tenimyu, you are missing out. I strongly suggest any PoT fan see it. Its well done and hilarious to watch. That and it is full of really hot men. 


End file.
